El Reencuentro
by Vane-Namikaze
Summary: pues soy nueva y porfa dejen reviews ( Ino y naruto son hermanos, sakura y shikamaru tambien, viajan a suna por el divorcio de sus padres ¿que pasara cuando valla Naruto al aeropuerto por saku y shika? una promesa y un olvido :D
1. el aeropuerto

El primer capitulo y lo de el copryght algo asi se escribe LA HISTORIA ES DE KISHIMOTO-SAMA JEJEJE, TAL VEZ CONTENGA OCC. JEJEJE LOS AMO porfa dejen reviews porque en dos semanas la borro si no tengo diez porfa! denme animos para seguir escribiendo!

Y pues solo falta una cosa DIVIERTANSE LEYENDO

EL REENCUENTRO

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de una habitación de de la mansión Namikaze, despertando a una linda rubia.

-Ummm... 5 minutos mas mamá...-dijo una somnolienta Ino que miro el despertador y se llevo una gran sorpresa y se levanto de *zopeton al ver que hora era

-8:10... que temprano...¿temprano?... es muy tarde ¡NARUTO!, ¡VEN!

-¿que pasa Ino, que tienes?

-Me haces un pequeño favor

-Claro ¿cual es?

-ir al aeropuerto por shikamaru-dijo la rubia con tono meloso

-claro, claro ir al aeropuerto por shikamaru ¿¡QUE!? ¿viene shikamaru a la casa?

-si ¿no te dije?

-¡no! pero bueno ¿a que hora llega su vuelo?

-en 50 minutos yo no puedo en medio hora tengo el examen de química ¡vete ya que el aeropuerto esta a media hora!¡te llevaras una sorpresa hermanito y voy a llegar a las 10! dijo la rubia empujando al chico fuera de la habitación

Mientras que el rubio estaba manejando su mini-coper naranja (N/A:amo los mini-coper y el color naranja), pensaba en lo que su hermana le digo antes de irse y llegaron a su mente recuerdos de años atras

**Flash Back**

Una niña rubia de ojos azules se dirigia al cuarto de su hermano gemelo

-¡OE Naruto! ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hisiste

-¡Naruto no Baka! ¡otra aparte de esa!

-Ahhhh, claro

-¿Te qusta la frentona verdad?

-Emmm -O/O- no

-Ahy Naruto, yo se por como la miras

-Ok, si me gusta ¿y? O/O

-¡Lo sabía! a ella tambien le gustas

-¿Que?

-Que le gustas tonto

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Ella me dijo hace unos minutos por celular, y hace una semana, y hace tres meses y hace un año y hace dos años

-¿Hace dos años?

-¡Si!

Y Naruto cayo desmayado ~minutos después ~ Naruto estaba despertando y se encontró con que estaba en el piso e Ino estaba sentada en su cama

-Ino, ¿Que paso?

-Te desmayaste cuando te dije que a Sakura le gustas

-¿ah? ¿Le gusto? ahhhh ya recordé ¿pero como que te llamo hace diez minutos? ella siempre viene acá a jugar o a hablar con tigo

-Es que Saku se va a Sunagakure porque sus padres se están divorciando y va a vivir con su abuela y Shikamaru también

-¿Se va? ¿Cuando?

-Hoy en una hora

-¿Una hora?

-Si es lo que acabo de decir ¬¬ estas bien sordo hermanito

-¡Ya me voy!

-¿A donde vas?

-Al aeropuerto-Se va corriendo

**Fin Flash Back**

-Lo que hice fue arrastrar a mi padre al aeropuerto para llegar con Sakura ¿Y lo que conseguí ? Una promesa de volver-Llega al estacionamiento y se estaciona frente a la puerta del aeropuerto

-¿Donde encontrare a Sakura-chan y a Shikamaru?

-Aquí- Responde el un pelinegro con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta

-¡Shikamaru! ¿eh? ¿Y Sakura-chan?

-No vino, dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de dos años

-¿Eh? ¿No va a volver?

-No- dijo fríamente el pelinegro

-!Ya volví Shika!- dijo una voz sorprendiendo a el rubio

-¡Sakura-chan!-Grito el rubio cargando y dando vueltas a una pelirrosa muy sorprendida por la reacción de el rubio

-eh ¿¡Naruto!? ¡Naruto!- la pelirrosa correspondió la acción del rubio

-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo Naruto parando la acción anterior

-¿Como que no vendría?

-Es que Shikamaru me dijo que no volverías hasta dentro de dos años

-¿Que dijiste que Shikamaru Haruno-Nara?

-Es que fuiste al baño y pues solo dije la verdad, te tardas dos años o mas en el baño

-¡Te mato Nara!-grito la pelirrosa asustando a todos

-No es para tanto Sakura-chan, no es cierto lo que dijo Shikamaru-trato de calmar MI rubio (N/A: Si MI rubio, es MIO XD)

-Ok esta bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez ¿YA nos vamos?

-Si, pero, ¿Donde esta Ino?- dijo Shikamaru

-kukuku tenias bien guardadito que te gustaba la Ino-cerda

-...

-jujuju, si te gusta mi fea hermana

-Ya vamonos- Shikamaru sale del aeropuerto

-Wow mi hermano es un delicadito

-lo mismo opino Sakura-chan-se dirigieron al auto de Naruto y fueron a la mansión Namikaze

-CHA-CHAN jejeje no es muy buena que digamos pero aquí esta el primer capitulo completo de mi historia muajajaja soy mala XD

y solo una cosa escribiré jejeje

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. la mansion y una amiga!

_un capitulo mas de mi historiapero dedicado a mi amigo fran-uchiha _

_que es de argentina jejeje lo conoci aqui en fanfiction xD_

_gracias por seguir mi historia aunque tengo solo muy pocos reviews no me desanimare_

_**¡SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA!**  
_

_****XD sonó muy rock lee_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~La Mansion y una amiga_

Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban llegando a la casa (por no decir mansion XD) Namikaze entraron al salon y se sentaron en el sillon y comenzaron a platicar de su viaje, su estadia en Suna y diferentes cosas hasta que se olle un fuerte portazo que los saco de su platica.

Y no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que -¡Ino, cerda!-¿Frentona? ¡Frentona! ¡Ya llegaste!-ambas chicas corrieron a el encuentro de su amiga y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Puerca te extrañe mucho! ¡Yo igual frentesota!-¡puerca!- ¡frente de marquesina!-¡Puerca!-¡Frentona!- y antes de empezar la pelea fueron sujetadas de la cintura por unos fuertes brazos impidiendo asi la manera de comenzar una pelea.

-Sakura-chan ya, ya, no peleen-Ino que problematica eres-gomene-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo -¡Pero esque ella empezo!-dijeron al unisolo las chicas

-¡Shikamaru!-dijo la rubia para abrazar al peli-negro que no tardo en corresponder el abrazo-Es el comienzo de un nuevo amor dijo el oji-azul -Estoy de acuerdo narutito, muy de acuerdo- dijo ahora la peli-rosa y ambos limpiandose una lagrima inexistente solo para dramatizar el chicos, ruborizados deshicieron el abrazo

-Callense bakas, no es cierto - Claro que lo es puerca -¡no es cierto frentona!-¡que si cerda! -¡que no frentona!-por su parte los chicos solo cargaron a las chicas derrepente y las dejaron en dos sillones separados para su eguridad y ante esto las chicas se sonrrojaron

-Bueno, bueno ya ¿porque llegaste molesta Ino?- esque no me supe nada del examen de biologia-la oji-jade suspiro-lo sospechaba desde niñas siempre me copiabas en los examenes y poreso siempre aprobabas jajaja- ¡no es cier!-pero un cojin del sillon arrojado por parte de su amiga callaron a la rubia -me desesperaste, ¿que querias que hiciera, que le dijera a Naruto que te callara?pfff no podria callarte ni en un millon de años

-ME LAS PAGARAS EN LA NOCHE FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!-GRITO LA RUBIA MUY ENOJADA CON SU AMIGA/ENEMIGA-si claro como digas- dijo la peli-rosa sin prestarle atencion-no dormire con tigo- ¿ah?, pero las demas camas estan ocupadas mi prima hinata y mi primo Sasuke e vinieron a quedar a la casa y la verdad som muy callados y hinata es muy timida asi que no compartimos habitaciones con ellos creo que deberias recordarla sakura ¿con quien piensas quedarte entonces, con tu ex gaara?

-¡no cerda!, con Narutito ya que tu no me caes bien- dijo finjiendo indiferencia y el rubio sonrojandose un poco por la idea de pasar la noche con Sakura-ok ok no te hare nada pero de todos modos dormiras con migo tengo miles y miles de cosas por contarte pero bueno hay que esperar que hinata y mi primo llegen para que podamos platicar las tres ¿No cres?-Beno pero ¿a que hora llegan?-como en 5 minutos o menos-ok

cuando termino de decir eso la puerta se abrio para dar paso a un y una peli-azabache y los Namikaze -ohayo Naruto,Ino-ohayo hijos- o-oha-ohayo Naruto-kun Ino-chan ohayo Ino, Dobe -Kushina-san, Minato-san, hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, ohayo dijo la peli-rosa -ohayo Minato, kushina-san sasuke, hinata dijo el peli-negrohaciendo una leve reverencia -S-sa-saku-sakura-chan-dijo la peli-azabache para abrazar a su amiga -ohayo mamá, papá dijeron los rubios

Sakura-chan, Shika-kun dijo Kushina entre sorprendida y feliz abrazando a los mencionados y a Hinata muy efucivamente, cuando Kushina y Hinata se soltaron del abrazo Minato fue el siguiente en abrazarlos y cuando los solto Skura miro a Sasuke y dijo-¿No hay abrazo para Sakurita?-fingiendo inocencia estirando los brazos al frente haciendo un puchero dificil de ignorar y Sasuke sonrriendo de medio lado estiro los brazos y abrazo a la peli-rosa sonrriendo al recordar los viejos tiempos

_**FLASH BACK**_

Un niño de ocho años aproxiadamente iba corriendo con un pequeño rubio de la misma edad cuando de pronto choco con una pequeña niña de su misma edad de un extrño cabello color rosa callendo sobre ella y sus bocas chocaron resibiendo asi su primer beso... y asi fue como el Uchiha recordaba a la pequeña Sakura

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Cuando se separaron vio a la peli-rosa sonrriendo y el la imito y se separaron -Sasuke-mmmm... Recuerdo que desde pequeño odiabas a Naruto ¿Porque ahora te quedas en su casa? -n-nuestros pa-padres fueron a u-un viaje -de n-negocios Sakura-chan-ohhhh ya veo-un silencio incomodo comenzo en la casa -bueno bueno ¿cuentanos cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?-dijo kushina para aligerar el ambiente- pues solo 1 mes,_un problematico mes_-susurro esto oltimo el el peli-negro pero solo fue escuchado por su hermana-_poblematico por que quisieras quedarte mas tiempo con la cerda-Ino shika-dijo la peli-rosa a su hermmano en el oido para que nadie la escuchara_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin del capitulo__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

___pues otro capitulo de mi historia_

___espero que les guste_

___y gracias por leer!_

___atte. ~vane-namikaze~_


	3. ¿Quien es Gaara? (editado solouna parte)

hola! aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo y quiero agradecer los reviews ( , cyberakuma1, mi amigo fran uchiha 10 y a los reviews anonimos) que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar uno y pues solo dire que espero y les guste el capitulo gracias y mandarle una felicitacion a mi amigo Fran que cumplio años el 3 de este mes años el capitulo es por eso! FELICIDADES FRAN! te quiero mucho y que cumplas más! (pd. es el fran que esta arriba fran uchiha 10)

* * *

Bien, los cuartos se ocuparan de esta manera Minato y yo en el mismo cuarto de siempre, Ino, Sakura y Hinata dormiran en la habitacion de Ino, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru en la habitacion de Naruto y las 2 que sobran seran para unos invitados que vendran a quedarse mañana-dijo kushina

Despues de una larga platica sobre la estadia de Shikamaru y Sakura, era hora de cenar el la mansión Namikaze (ramen por supuesto) preparado por Minato

-Y ¿Que les parece la cena chicos?

-¡Deliciosa!- respondieron Kushina y Naruto

-Muy rica Minato-san -dijeron los hermanos Haruno

-Otra vez lo mismo-dijeron Ino y Sasuke

-De-deli-delicioso Minato-san

-Y ¿como les fue en Sunagakure?-pregunto Minato

-Bien hicimos amigos nuevos y comocimos a amigos que actualmente viven aqui en konoha- dijo Shikamaru

-Si, y Shilamaru conocio a una de sus mejores "amigas" y ahora ella vive aqui con sus hermanos- dio Sakura, haviendo enfurecer a Ino

-Pero eso ya quedo en el olvido, pero creo que aun no olvidas a Gaara, Sakura- dijo Shikamaru

-cof cof- Naruto se estaba atragantando por la noticia

-Ya no me interesa gaara, ahora me enamre de algien mas aqui en konoha-respondio la pelirosa

Naruto, Sasuke e Ino se preguntaban quien ere de el enamorado de Sakura

-Saku, esta noche me lo tienes que decir- Amenazo Ino

La cena paso tranquila (exepto por los gritos de Kushina y Naruto pidiendo mas ramen (¡quiero mas Dattebayo/ttebane!

..:EN LA NOCHE:..

En la habitacion de Ino, estaban Ino (obio ¬¬), Sakura y Hinata

-Sakura ¿Te gusta Naruto verdad?

-¿eh? n-n-no Ino-puerca

-claro que si- dijo la rubia

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-b-bueno, si me gusta ¿Y?-dijo la pelirosa

-¡Lo sabia!- dijo la rubia

-¡pero a ti te gusta mi hermano!- dijo la pelirosa

-¡no es cierto!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-Ch-chicas, P-por favor dejen d-de pelear- dijo la ojiperla que hasta ahora estaba callada

-Bueno- dijeron las dos

-pero le gusta y lo se-dijo la ojivede

-c-como sabes

-No sabia pero ahora me lo acabas de confirmar jajaja- la pelirosa no paraba de reír

-Bueno, sakura ya calmate- dijo la rubia- y a ti Hinata ¿te gusta alguien en particular?

-L-la v-verdad, si- respondio

-¿Quien es? ¡dime!- grito la pelirosa que paro de reír

-S-se llama Kiba Inuzuka, y esta en mi clase- dijo la ojiperla

-Creo que lo recuerdo, tiene un perro pequeño y tiene el cabello color cafe ¿No?- dijo la pelirosa

-S-si p-pero Akamaru ya no esta pequeño, Akamaru es el perro que dices Sakura-chan- respondio Hinata

-Creo que seria bueno llamarlo y preguntarle como le fue, era uno de mis mejores amigos asi que supongo que deberia llamarlo-dijo Sakura

-¿E-en serio Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata

-Si, deja que le hable para decirle que estoy de regreso en konoha- dijo Sakura

-Frentona necesitas tener su telefono- dijo Ino

-Hinata ¿Tienes el telefono de Kiba?- pregunto la pelirosa

-Si, a-aqui esta- respondio Hinata mientras le mostraba su celular a Sakura

-Arigatou, Hinata-chan- dijo la pelirosa

...::CON LOS CHICOS::...

-Shikamaru ¿Quien es ese Gaara del que hablaron cuando llegaron?- pregunto el rubio

-Es un ex-novio de Sakura, ambos se uqerian demasiado pero por causas familiares Gaara se tuvo que mudar a Konoha pero no se si lo encuentra aqui -respondio Shikamaru muy tranquilo sin saber lo que causaba lo dicho a Naruto y a Sasuke

-¿E-el esta aqui en konoha?- pregunto Naruto

-Si, pero ni yo quiero que se lo encuentre- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Por que?- pregunto Sasuke con su "lindo" tono de voz

-Esque ella sufrio mucho por su partida y no sabria que pasaria si lo encontrara- respondio el pelinegro- pero cambiando de tema, a ustees dos les gusta mi hermana ¿verdad? ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues no, no te equivocas- respondio Sasuke -Me gusta y ella sera mi novia

-B-bueno, a m-mi si me g-gusta Sakura-chan- dijo un rubio sonrojado

-Mhp, les dire que sera dificil ya que en Konoha dejo muchos enemorados- dijo el oji-negro

-¿Como quien?- pregunto Sasuke

-Pues recuerdas que nos asignaron en equipos en la primaria?, pues a los chicos de los equipos 10, que era chouji, al 8, al 7 por lo visto y a unos chicos del grado superior y a unos de secundaria y vi que muchos en el avion se le quedavan viendo- respondio Shikamaru

-¿T-tantos?- dijo el rubio asombrado

-Si, hasta le gustaba al hermano de Sasuke, si no me equivoco nirashi- dijo Shikamaru

-Pues te equivocas es Itachi- dijo el peliazabache

-Bueno es casi lo mismo, cualquiera se equivoca teme- dijo el rubio

-No, no es lo mismo dobe- dijo Sasuke

-Que si teme

-Que no dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-Do-no pudo terminar ya que olleron la pelea del cuarto de a lado (el de las chicas)

* * *

aqui termina el capitulo 3 de la historia!

y la respuesta de la pregunta de una de mis autoras favoritas, :

La verdad no me habia dado cuenta de que las estaba publicando los días numero 7 jejeje pero es una muy buena idea lo de que los 7 de cada mes publique un nuevo capitulo gracias, y de nuevo quiero felicitar a mi amigo Fran Felicidades Fran!


	4. Kiba!

hola! bueno estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir lol besos! oh y una pequeña aclaracion **estos son pensamientos, **estos dialogos, _**estas son acciones**_ y _estos son recuerdos :3 _amo esta carita pd. solo es un capitulo por que estoy aburrida, no voy a cambiar la fecha en que pubico los capitulos (los 7 de cada mes)

* * *

Los chicos fueron corriendo al cuarto de las chicas

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Naruto que fue el primero en llegar

-¿Que pasa de que?-pregunto Ino

-¿Por que gritaron?-pregunto el recién llegado Shikamaru

-Ah, eso, por que nos emocionamos hablando con Kiba y ya- respondió Sakura

-¿Kiba?, ¿El chico perro?- pregunto Sasuke que llego caminando tranquilamente

-¡Oe!, ¡no soy un chico perro!-se escucho desde el teléfono de Sakura que estaba en alta voz

-¡Y de que hablaban con Kiba?-pregunto Naruto intrigado

-D-de las co-cosas que ha-hacían el y S-saku-chan de ni-niños-respondió Hinata

-¿Y que hacían de niños?-pregunto Sasuke

-Pues jugar, tonterías...no se cosas de niños-respondió kiba por teléfono-por cierto, ¿Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?

-Solo un mes, tienes que venir a visitrnos -dijo Sakura

-yo le avisare a todos los de nuestra clase y a los senseis y haremos una gran fiesta!-dijo Ino

-¿Cuando seria eso?-pregunto kiba

-Pues el...Naruto ¿Que dia podemos hacer una fiesta?-dijo Ino

-Pueeees...si estamos a sabado seria la otra semana el miercoles, ya que nuestros padres se van a ir de viaje y van a dejar a unos invitados aqui-respondio Naruto

-Wow Naruto, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veia usar el cerebro-dijo Sasuke con tono sarcastico

-Callate teme-le respondio

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Te-otra vez los interrumpieron pero ahora por una carcajada que venia de la chica Haruno

-¿De que se rien?-pregunto Sasuke con su tipico tono de voz

-Es-es que, tenia mucho que no los veia pelear-dijo Sakura apunto de llorar de la risa

-mph, deja de reir-dijo Sasuke

-Es que no puedo parar-dijo Sakura entrecortadamente por la risa

-¿Quieres que te calle?-pregunto Sasuke

-Si, por favor-dijo Sakura aun riendose

Sasuke se acerco tanto a Sakura hasta casi rosar sus labios y gracias a esto Sakura dejo de reir, en eso Sasuke se alejo de Sakura rapidamente

-Ya te callaste-dijo Sasuke con un "dulce" tono de voz

-bueno! debemos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir de compras!- grito Ino

-¿De compras?, ¿No te basta con toda la ropa que ya tienes?-pregunto Naruto

-¡Baka!, no es para mi, es para Sakura y Hinata, necesitan un cambio de guardaropa y un vestido para la fiesta!-grito Ino emocionada

-B-bueno, si es asi ¿Quieren que las acompañe?-pregunto Naruto

-Claro ¿Por que no?-dijo Sakura

-Yo tambien voy-dijeron Sasuke y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

-oh y casi lo olvido, mañana vienen los invitados de papá- dijo Naruto

-C-creo que ta-tal vez los co-conoscan, Saku, Shika, Ya que e-ellos e-eran de Suna-dijo Hinata

-Bueno, mañana veremos si los conocemos o los vimos alguna vez en Suna-dijo Shikamaru

-**Espero que no sea quien yo creo que es**-pensaba sakura

-Bueno, hay que dormir, hasta luego Kiba-dijo Ino

-Te veo luego, recuerda que la fiesta es el miercoles Kiba besos!-dijo Sakura

-Igual besos cuidense-respondio Kiba- Hina-chan, te veo el lunes en clases

-S-si Ki-kiba-kun- dijo Hinata

-hasta luego chicos-dijo nuevamente Kiba

-Hasta luego-respondieron los tres

**Ino corto la llamada con Kiba**

-Bueno ya es tarde, hasta mañana chicos- dijo Sakura besando a los res chicos en la mejilla

-H-Hasta m-mañana Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio

-Mph, hasta mañana molestia-dijo Sasuke

-Hasta mañana hermanita-dijo Shikamaru

-Hasta luego chicas-dijeron los tres chicos

**_Los chicos se fueron_**

-buenas noches chicas-dijeron las tres chicas para luego quedarse dormidas

_**Al día siguiente...**_

* * *

Bueno aqui se quedan con la intriga de que paso el dia siguiente, me quitaron el celular por usarlo para algo muy raro a mi edad, chatear con un muchacho de 25 años, lo se u.u es raro para una chava de 13 años hacer eso pero bueno me los quitaron (los dos) y ahora estoy incomunicada de por vida! (no es cierto me conecto en la PC) y me aburro mucho por las tardes pero bueno el siguiente capitulo:

-¿Sakura sabe quienes son los invitados a la mansion Namikaze?

-¿Naruto esta celoso de Kiba, Saskue y el invitado?

-¿A Sasuke le gusta Sakura?

-¿A shikamaru le gusta Ino?

-¿Me dan dinero? ok esa no ¬¬

-¿Que pasara en la fiesta de Ino?

esto y mas en el proximo capitulo, bueno no se si me tomen mas capitulos jejeje :3 besos! :*


	5. ¿Gaara de invitado?

Un nuevo capitulo!

* * *

...A la mañana siguiente...

-Buenos días-decia una Sakura adormilada bajando al comedor, al despertarse no encontro a nadie en la habitacion, penso que Ino y Hinata habian bajado a desayunar, fue a la habitacion de los chicos y la encontro igual, vacia, igualmente penso que los chicos habian bajado a desayunar, y estaba en lo cierto pero lo que no se esperaba era que no solo estaban ellos en la casa (los padres de Naruto e Ino salieron),bajo al comedor a desayunar y se encontro que no solo estaban sus amigas y los chicos, estaban las visitas de Minato y las visitas eran nada mas y nada menos que...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ino desperto, era la primera, como de costumbre, ya que naruto no despertaba temprano, bajo a la cocina para tomar un jugo de manzana que guardaba en una gabeta de la cocina (ahy naruto no lo encontraria), abrio la gabeta y tomo el jugo, justo cuando iba a subir nuevamente olló que tocaron el timbre

-¿Quien podra ser un Domingo en la mañana?-se preguntaba Ino, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontro con una rubia, un pelinegro y un pelirojo en su puerta

-Hola, ¿esta es la casa de la familia Namikaze verdad?-pregunto la rubia de cuatro coletas

-Si aqui es, ¿Emm.. etto..quienes son ustedes?-pregunto la rubia

-Somos los invitados de el señor Namikaze, venimos antes de tiempo, ¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Soy Ino, la hija del Minato-respondio la rubia-pasen, despertare a mis padres-dijo nuevamente Ino dejando pasar a los tres chicos y guiarlos a la sala de estar

Ino fue el segundo piso, a la habitacion de sus padres, encontrando solamente una nota pegada en la puerta de la habitacion que decía:

_Querida Ino, Se que te levantas mas temprano que Naruto asi que la nota va dirigida a ti, nos fuimos de viaje antes, queremos disfrutar las vacaciones de tu padre, su invitado vendra a encargarse de la empresa por unos dias mientras estamos fuera del pais, tratenlos bien y que Naruto no haga mas tonterias de las que ya hace, cuidalo por favor, y tambien atiendan bien a los invitados de tu padre y a los suyos (si no me entendiste son Saku, Shika, Sasukito-chan y Hina-chan), perdon por no dejarlos asi pero se nos ocurrio a media noche venir a paris a disfrutar las vacaciones que se tomo tu padre te quiero hija_

_atte:Kushina, tu mami querida_

_pd. Si hacen una fiesta que tu padre no se entere y no dejes que Naruto trate de hacer ramen instantaneo hazlo tu o que alguien mas lo haga, el es un desastre_

_-_Me dejaron todo el trabajo a mi-dijo enojada la rubia

Ino bajo las escaleras para ir con los invitados, encontrandose que con ellos estaban Shikamaru, Hinata y Sasuke platicando comodamenta, bueno casi, ya que el primero estaba ignorando por competo a la rubia y al pelirojo de Suna prestandole solo atencion al pelinegro mayor

-Bueno, mis padres se fueron de viaje y me dejaron una nota... dejandome a cargo de la casa-dijo Ino y esto ultimo con una aura depresiva a su al rededor

-No te preocupes Ino, para eso estamos aqui-dijo Shikamaru sorprendiendo a los invitados de Suna por su actitud "amable" con la ojiazul

-Cierto, Sakura si es responsable ella me ayudara-dijo Ino sorprendiendo aún mas a los tres hermanos por el nombre mencionado

-¿Di-dijiste S-sakura?-pregunto el pelirojo

-Si, Sakura, mi mejor amiga, hermana de Shika, enamorada de Naruto-dijo Ino en tono de broma-¿por que?, ¿La conocen?

-Si, mas de lo que cres-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Que pasa aqui?, no dejan dormir-decia un Naruto adormilado que bajaba las escaleras

-¿E-el es Naruto?-pregunto el pelirojo

-Si, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, proximo heredero de las empresas Namikaze, a tu servicio-dijo el rubio extendieno la mano a Gaara que la acepto por no parecer mal educado

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el rubio

-Somos los invitados de tu padre, yo soy Sabaku no Gaara y ellos son mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro-señalo a los mencionados

-Mucho gusto-dijo Naruto saludando a los dos chicos

Despues de eso los chicos comenzaron una larga pletica y despues de un rato fueron a almorzara al comedor

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿T-temari?¿Ka-kankuro?¿Ga-Gaara?-pregunto asombrada Sakura- Temari, tiempo de no verte-dijo sakura corriendo a abrazar a Temari

-¿Y a mi no me saludas?-pregunto Kankuro

-¡Claro!-dijo Sakura abrazando a Kankuro, accion que desencadeno los celos de un rubio y un peliazabache que prefirieron quedar callados

-¿Ustedes son los invitados de Minato-san?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Si, ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Temari

-Como había dicho antes ella es mi mejor amiga, se vino a quedar por unas semanas al igual que Shika-dijo Ino posicionándose alado de la pelirrosa

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

termino el capitulo

es de 823 palabras e solo la historia sin saludos ni despedidas xD

ya habia subido el capitulo 4 solo or que estaba aburrida

y ya me devolvieron el cel! bye hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	6. vestidos para la fiesta!

Capitulo 6 Entregado!

* * *

Los chicos estaban aburridos, estaban sentados en unas bancas del centro comercial, estaban esperando a las chicas que por razones "de chicas" fueron de compras, ya habían pasado horas desde que Sakura se enteró de que los invitados de los padres de Naruto e Ino eran los hermanos Sabaku no, al principio estuvo confundida, asustada, incomoda, pero pasando las horas se volvía a llevar igual de bien con Temari y Kankuro, con Gaara aún no había hablado mucho que digamos.

**_Flash back_**

_Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda con la situación que provoco Ino, esto no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra._

_-Etto…Ino-chan,¿ no crees que deberíamos ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta?-pregunto Hinata_

_-Cierto, lo había olvidado, Saku, ¿vamos al centro comercial?-pregunto la rubia_

_-Claro, Temari, ¿Quieres venir?-pregunto la Haruno_

_-¿No es molstia que vaya?-pregunto un poco incomoda la rubia_

_-No, claro que no, vamos-dijo la ojijade_

_**A ti no, pero a mi si-**pensaba la rubia de ojos azules  
_

_-Chicos ¿n-no quieren a-acompañaros?-pregunto la timida Hinata_

_-hmp-respondio el Uchiha _

_-¡Yo voy!- grito el rubio __imperativo_

_-Sera problematico pero ire- dijo Shikamaru_

_-Tendremos que ir, no queremos quedarnos solos aqui ¿no Gaara?_

_-Si-respondio el menor de los Sabaku no_

**~~En el centro comercial~~**

_-Vamos a esta tienda-dijo Ino jalando a Sakura y Hinata para que la acompañaran y Temari las seguia_

_Dentro de la tienda las chicas se probaban todo tipo de vestidos para la fiesta, de escote pequeño (Hinata) hasta los mas grandes escotes (Ino) de los colores claros (Sakura) hasta los mas brillantes (Temari)_

_Los chicos aburridos, decidieron esperar fuera de la tienda a las chicas, estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos (Naruto distraido por el olor a comida del centro comercial) que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo paso volando._

_**Fin Flash Back**  
_

Horas despues las chicas salieron de la tienda con muchas bolsas de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y "cosas de chicas" que les fueron entregadas a los chicos para que las cargaran por ellas.

-¡Tengo hambre dattebayo!- grito Naruto

-Hmp el dobe tiene razon, no hemos comido desde la mañana-dijo el peliazabache

-¿Vamos a comer al ichiraku ramen?-pregunto la rubia

-¿Que es ichiraku ramen?-preguntaron los hermanos mayores de Gaara

-Vamos para que lo vean-dijo Shikamaru

-¡Si! tenia tiempo de no ir y saludar al viejo Teuchi y a su hija Ayame-dijo la pelirosa con brillo en los ojos

**Se ve tan linda asi**- el rubio, el pelinegro y el pelirojo compartian el mismo pensamiento

-¡Pues no se diga mas, vamos!-grito nuevamente el ojiazul

~~En Ichiraku Ramen~~

-¡Viejo, Ramen para siete!-grito el Namikaze- ¿Ustedes que van a pedir?-dijo nuevamente el rubio

Todos (exepto Sasuke y Hinata, que ya sabian cuanto ramen comia Naruto) quedaron asi (°-°U) (con una gotita estilo anime xD)

Todos pidieron su ramen y se sentaron en la barra

-¿A donde iremos terminando de comer?-pregunto la pelirosa

-¡A donde quieras Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto ante esto Gaara y Sasuke se le quedaron viendo mal ¬¬

-¡Ya se!, vamos al cine-dijo euforica la pelirosa

-¡Vamos!-grito Naruto

-Hmp, no es mala idea-dijo Sasuke

-Como quieras-respondio Shikamaru

-Vamos-dijo Kankuro con un tono normal

**Los hombres caen fácilmente ante Sakura, no se como no aprovecha** **eso **-pensaban las rubias

-¡Naruto!, no comas tan rápido, te ahogaras con el ramen-regaño Sakura

-Pero es la única manera que se comer ramen-defendió Naruto

-Mira se come así-dijo Sakura timando sus palillos, susurrando un -idatakimasu- comenzando a comer el ramen con gracia y gentileza que embobo a muchos de los clientes del local

-Lo intentara-dijo Naruto tratado de imitar a Sakura, resultado, Naruto comiendo como normalmente lo hacia

-Así no-dijo Sakura- mira-Sakura tomo los palillos de las manos de Naruto y tomo un poco de ramen y lo llevo a la boca de Naruto, que lo comió gustosaente masticándolo lentamente mientras veía fijamente a la ojijade alimentarlo, Sasuke, Kankuro, Gaara y los demas clientes deseaban ser Naruto para que tan linda chica los alimentara

-¿Ves?, no es tan dificil-dijo Sakura

-Gra-gracias-dijo Naruto aun embobado con Sakura

Todos terminaron su ramen, entre peleas de Ino y Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke y Temari y Kankuro y fueron al cine con los demas chicos siguiendolos mientras estos peleaban

* * *

Chan cha cha chan! termine otro capitulo, esta corto pero para compenzarlo mas tarde tratare de subir otro capituo ya que estoy a unto de irme y no me he cambiado, gracias por los reviews y un agradecimiento a **I'm Not A Princess **por el esfuerzo que hace al leerla ya que ella habla muy poco español pero igualmente la sigue y a mi amiga Arely que esta a lado io leyendo la historia xD


	7. El cine :B

Llegaron al cine y estaban tratando de elegir la pelicula que iban a ver, solo pocos estaban de acuerdo en cual querian ver, pero habian otros que querian ver otras peliculas.

-Nee Sakura-chan, vamonos a ver la de Iron man 3 ¿Si?-pregunto el rubio muy entusiasmado

-Vamos, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo cual quieren ver, yo quiero ver iron man 3 y ellos no, vamos-dijo Sakura un poco enojada

Nadie habia notado que Naruto y Sakura se habian ido, compraron los boletos, golosinas y palomitas de maiz, hasta cuando todo decidieron por ver gi joe: El - y comprado las entradas, contaron cuantos eran y se dieron cuenta.

-¿A donde se fue ese dobe?-dijo un enojado Sasuke

-Y Sakura tampoco esta, ¿A donde habran ido?-dijo la rubia de cabello largo

-¿Que importa?, ya les hablaremos luego, ya casi comienza la pelicula, si no la vemos seria problematico el haber gastado dinero por nada-dijo Shikamaru

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Kankuro

Los demas solo los siguieron hasta la sala donde comenzaria la pelicula

~~**Con Naruto y Sakura**~~

Naruto estaba ta emocionado que no le ponía atencion a la pelicula, se dedicaba a ver las reacciones en el rostro emocionado de su amor *******"**platonico**" **al ver la pelicula de acción.

En un momento de suspenso Sakura hacia muecas de nerviosismo, de risa, reía a carcajadas, de tristeza, estaba a punto de llorar, por mas que trato de olvidarla no pudo, a pesar de los años, la esperaba, esperaba voverla a ver para confesarle sus sentimientos y ahora que la tenia frente a ella no le podia decir por el nerviosismo de ser rechazado.

Al terminar la pelicula (que comenzo media hora antes que la de los demas chicos) fueron a pasear un rato por e centro comercial

-Naruto, vamos a comer helado ¡por favor!-pidió la pelirosa con la cara mas tierna que podía hacer

-Mooo Sakura-chan, sabes que desde niños caigo ante esa carita tan linda-dijo Naruto

-¿Entonces si me compras un helado?-insistió la Haruno

-Bien, lo comprare, pero necesito mi paga-dijo Naruto sonrojado por lo que iba a pedir de la ojijade

-¿Paga?-pregunto la ojijade

-Si, un beso-dijo el rubio señalando su mejilla

-Pero primero el helado, ¿como se que me compraras e helado despues de pagarte?-desconfiaba la Haruno

-¡Por que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ttebayo!-dijo el amante del ramen

-Bu-bueno-dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa por que iba a besar a su mejor amigo/amor platonico

Se estaba acercando a Naruto y solo puso sus labios en la mejilla del ojiazul y los dejo ahi por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos y los retiro, las personas que pasaban los veían como la pareja mas linda del mundo, otros y otras con envidia, pero al final ellos eran los que quisieran estar en el lugar de la pelirosa o el rubio

-Vamos-dijo Sakura al separarse de Naruto, jalándolo de la mano hasta la heladería

cuando llegaron pidieron los helados sin soltarse las manos, caminaron aun mas tiempo por el centro comercial, cuando pasaron frente al cine, los demás iban saliendo, y los vieron, pensando otra cosa de los dos

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 7, como prometi, lo subiria poco tiempo despues del 6 ya que tenia pendientes xD pero esta aun mas corto ya que mi amiga Arely queria leerlo ya y pues asi lo deje :B tatare de subir capitulo dos veces por mes!


	8. ¿Una cita?

Naruto jalo a Sakura antes de que los vieran, esta acción desconcertó a la peli rosa

-¿Que pasa Naruto?- pregunto la oji jade

-Es que vi salir a los chicos del cine, y...

-¿Y que Naruto? -pregunto algo ansiosa-_creo que se avergüenza de que salga con el en una cita_-pensaba

-E-es que...no quiero que este tiempo que tengo con tigo termine Sakura-chan- dijo un sonrrojado rubio

Sakura se regañaba mentalmente por pensar eso del rubio- ¿_Como pude pensar que el se avergonzaria de salir con migo?, Naruto no es de ese tipo de chicos que no piensan en su cita, ¿Cita?, ¿desde cuando estoy en una cita con Naruto?, ¿Eso se consideraba una cita?-_pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, Ino le estaba llamando

-¿Ino?-pregunto Sakura contestando el telefono.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Donde estan tu y Naruto?-pregunto Ino

-Estamos en-Naruto le arrebato el telefono a Sakura y dijo -Ino, no te preocupes, estamos bien, dile a Skikamaru que mas tarde llegaremo a la casa, adios hermanita- y corto la llamada

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto la Haruno

-Para pasar mas tiempo con tigo-le respondio tomandola de la mano e irse corriendo con la chica hacia el centro comercial

-Es-espera Naruto, ¿Como volveremos a casa?-pregunto Sakura

-Yo tengo las llaves de uno de los autos- respondio la interrogante mostrandole la llave decorada con algunos llaveros (cortesia de Ino).

**_Mientras tanto en el_ _estacionamiento_**

-¿Quien tiene las llaves del auto de Naruto?- pregunto aburrido el Nara

- Yo no- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces ese Dobe tiene las llaves?-pregunto Sasuke

Todos asintieron

-Me las pagaran par de bakas-Susurro Ino

**Con Naruto y Sakura**

-Achu- ambos estornudaron- ¿Que fue eso?-pregunto el rubio

-Creo que se dieron cuenta de que nosotros tenemos las llaves de tu auto-respondio la pelirosa

- ¿Que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones que esta cerca?-pregunto el oji azul

-Claro, pero, me siento mal por los chicos, tienen que ir en un solo auto hasta la casa, deben de estar muy apretados-dijo la peli rosa con el sentimiento de culpa

-¡Hay Sakura-chan!, no te preocupes por eso-dijo el rubio con la mano de la peli rosa entre las suyas -El enojo se les pasara luego, yo los compensare luego.

A Sakura le salio una gota en la sien estilo anime

-Bueno vamos a ver si ya se fueron para poder ir al parque de diversiones- dijo el oji azul

-Claro, ¡pero iremos primero a la montaña rusa!-dijo la oji jade

-P-pero Sakura-chan- reclamaba el rubio, no quería que Sakura supiera de su fobia a las montañas rusas

-Pero Sakura-chan nada, vamos primero a esa o no vamos a ningún lado-impuso la peli rosa

Revisaron si habia alguien al rededor del auto y no estaba nadie cerca, corrieron hasta llegar al auto y Naruto le abrio la puerta del copiloto a Sakura y ella entro seguida por Naruto en el asiento del piloto, cuando llegaron al parque de diverciones, Naruto bajo su mini-coper anaranjado para ir y abrir la puerta de Sakura, pagaron sus entradas y fueron directamente a la montaña rusa mas alta del parque, mientras que Naruto trataba de relajarse para no gritar como niña frente a su amada pelirosa.

-Señorita, debe medir al menos esta altura para poder subir- dijo el encargado de la atraccion, Naruto se sentia lleno de felicidad en ese momento.

Sakura se enderezo (se había agachado para arrastrar a Naruto) y el encargado se dio cuenta de que media mas de lo necesario para subie

-Perdón señorita, puede pasar- dijo el encargado muy avergonzado por el error

-Hmp-se limito a responder la peli rosa, se sentía un poco cansada pero no desistiría del juego

-_Ya se le esta pegando la conducta del teme a Sakura-chan_- pensaba el rubio mientras era arrastrado por la peli rosa mientras se sentía decepcionado por subir

Sakura se sentó en el carrito del juego sentando también a Naruto, cuando estuvieron sentados y la barra de seguridad bajo, otro encargado paso a revisar que estuvieran bien colocadas, el encargado paso levemente la mano por la pierna izquierda de Sakura y Naruto gruño ante esta acción haciendo que el encargad prácticamente huyera y Sakura riera para sus adentros por los celos del amante del naranja.

Sakura tomo la mano derecha de Naruto entre las suyas y le dijo- No te preocupes, no pasara nada-antes de comenzar el juego

A instantes del comienzo, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, la barra de seguridad no estaba bien puesta, temía por su vida y por la de Sakura en aquel momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que el juego comenzó a andar -¡Paren el juego, esto no esta bien colocado!- gritaba el rubio en la primera subida de la atracción y Sakura confirmo que esto era verdad cuando trato de apoyarse en la barra

-¡Por favor deténganlo!-se le unió Sakura a los gritos del chico.

Todos los que esperaban abajo se alarmaron por los gritos y llamaron rápidamente para que les ayudaran, ya que faltaba poco para que el juego diera una vuelta de 360° y los chicos podrían caer.

Y en dicha vuelta los chicos se salieron del carrito del juego sosteniéndose solo de la pequeña y resistente barra, Naruto se podía mantener en el juego ya que el tenia una buena condición física pero con Sakura ocurría todo lo contrario, apenas podía sostenerse, no tenia a su favor esa fuerza monstruosa que la caracterizaba, aun no podía adaptarse al cambio de horario de Suna y Konoha, se sentía muy cansada, pensó que caería y sus manos cada vez no aguantaban mas, una de sus manos se soltó y la otra estaba a punto de hacerlo pero...

* * *

Por petición de los lectores un cap un poco mas largo y los deje en suspenso! pero tendrán que esperar hasta el 7 del próximo mes! oh por cierto ahora que recuerdo subiré un capitulo los días 7 y otro los 21 muajaja

:A mi tambien Sakura se me hace muy linda, solo la pongo como yo pienso que es y a partir de ahora creo que tendra un poco de drama y cosas asi xD y aunque no sea alguna de tus historias te dire que me encantaaan! trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo normalmente lo dejo en 500 o 600 palabras pero ahora lo deje en 979 sin despedida ni nada wiii!

Ja ne! =°w°=


	9. aviso TT-TT gomene

ahhhhhhhhh perdon, no he podido subir nuevo capitulo por unos problemitas familiares pero les juro que les recompensare con dos capítulos y tratare de hacerlos largos por favor perdónenme!


End file.
